Sin With a Grin
by Shatteredsand
Summary: They're all sinners in their own ways. But then, did you really expect them to be perfect?
1. Envy

**AN: This chapter is Trina. She was almost Pride, but it came out much better this way. ****And, hey, she's finally first in something! Hahaha...Maybe? Funny? Just a little? No? Sorry...**

**Summary: They're all sinners in their own ways. But then, did you really expect them to be perfect?**

**Warnings: None this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious".**

**Chapter One  
****Envy**

Trina Vega isn't stupid. She knows she's nowhere near as talented as her baby sister. Because Tori Vega? _Tori _can sing like an angel and dance like she was born with the rhythm in her blood. And it's not fair because Tori never even had to _try_. She just did it.

Trina, though, _Trina _had been taking classes all her life. This was something she _wanted_, not something she had stumbled into. She wishes she had even one ounce of Tori's talent. It would be an ounce more than she had on her own.

And it wasn't _fair_.

So she sneered down on her little sister. Told her horrid little lies.

_"Your voice makes my ears bleed!"_

_"Dancing? Oh, I thought you were having a seizure."_

_"I'm the greatest thing ever, you know."_

_"I got all the talent in the family. You just suck at everything."_

And they were lies. Lies born from her jealousy. It almost made sense, if you looked at it kind of crooked. If no one knew Tori had talent, then the fact that Trina had none could be overlooked. If Tori wasn't the beautiful-talented-perfect one, then maybe Trina could be. If she kept her sister sequestered away and tried two, no, _three _times as hard, maybe she could be _half _as good.

But it didn't happen. One swollen tongue and _everything _fell apart. Because Tori Vega is so beautiful and so talented and so perfect, and she just _shines _on stage. Trina always knew she would.

And she hates her for it.

She still prances about claiming to be the best, but the words are hollow. They always were, the only difference is that now everyone _knows_.

_"I can't believe _that _is related to _Tori Vega_."_

_"How did _she _even get in _here_?"_

_"No one _likes _you!"_

She pretends not to hear them. She just tells herself that if she was precious Tori Vega everyone would love her they way they all love Tori. But she's the _wrong _Vega.

Oh, yes, Trina Vega is envious of Tori.

But, then, can you really blame her?


	2. Greed

**AN: Tori's turn. Review? Please? Pretty please with your fruit of choice on top?**

**Warnings: None this capter either. I must be losing my edge...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Two  
****Greed**

Few people would think to call Tori greedy. She's never hogged the stage or the praise. She's never stolen a scene. She's never been _anything _but modest and beautiful and nice and sweet. No, no one would think to call Tori greedy.

But she knows herslef better than that.

She's the greedist of them all. Not for praise or parts to play or songs to sing. She's hungry for approval. And not just from those she loves or respects. Everyone's. She wants to be the idea of perfection to everyone. It's beyond people pleasing. She doesn't do it for _them_; she does it for _herself_. Greedy, greedy, little hands reaching out to help. Reaching out for all the approval she can grasp.

Jade respected strength, so Tori would pretend to be strong. She would pretend that she could do things for no other reason than to hurt others. "_Kiss me_." Approval won, along with a spiked edge of distrust and dislike. But that's okay. Tori doesn't need anyone to _like _her. Just approve.

Cat enjoyed kindness, so Tori would be kind. She would show that not every teen girl was a royal bitch to those who were different. "_Why would you be mean to me?" _Approval within grasp, so close she can nearly taste it. "_I don't know Cat. I'm so, so sorry. If I was you, I'd probably punch me in the face..." _And, along with an ache in her nose, Tori has secured Cat's approval for her greedy heart.

Andre approved of talent. He was easiest to win. Tori had talent. Knew she must, for Trina to put her down the way she always did. So a few songs, _one _song, and his approval, and his infatuation, was hers.

Beck liked originalty and creativity. He couldn't stand the mundane and boring. So Tori became something original and creative. Something bright and new. Smiling sunshine. And he loved that. Approved of it. Of her.

Robbie just wanted to be noticed. He was so obviously the outsider on the inside. The last one to hear about plans because he was the last choice invite. The filler. The guy whose chat requests, even to his so called best friends, were frequently rejected. Tori acted like she cared. Asked his opinion. Invited him to a few things that didn't matter in the least. And he approved. Throughly. Practically worshipped the ground she walked on. But it was the approval that mattered to Tori.

So while no one else would ever think to describe precious, perfect Tori Vega as greedy, Tori knew she was the greediest of them all.


	3. Gluttony

**AN: I don't like this one. I don't know... Reveiw telling me why this one sucks so bad? Please?**

**Warnings: Once again, none this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Three  
****Gluttony**

It was bad. Cat knew that even as she clicked the check-out button. She had absolutely no need for any of things in her basket. But there was a voice, whispering little words that niggled into her brain. She didn't need any of that stuff _yet_. What if she needed it later and didn't have it?

So she fills out the shipping and payment information with a smile because now she'll be _prepared_. Plus, you know, she just likes to have things. Doesn't everybody? She knows that her friends like having things too.

Robbie with Rex, his creepy best friend who may or may not be a puppet. Cat can't tell sometimes...Robbie would be sad and lonely without him.

Jade with Beck, even though he's a boy and not a thing. He's still definitely Jade's. Mercy on the poor girl who forgets that for even a second.

Andre with his music. All the pretty little note on paper that translate to pretty little sounds in the orchestra. He'd be completely lost without it, Cat knows he would.

Beck with his hair. He loves his hair, and Cat understands that. It _is _nice hair. Even just plain black, which is kinda normal. But it's also really long and soft and fun to play with.

Tori with... well, huh, Cat can't think of anything Tori clings to. That can't be healthy. Much worse than clinging too much, Cat is sure.

So it's almost completely altruistic when Cat logins back in at SkyStore and begins searching for items for Tori to have and obsess over posessing. Because if all her friends have stuff, and like stuff, they can't be mad at Cat for having and liking stuff too, right?

After all, she might need it all some day, and now she already has it. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?


	4. Wrath

**AN: I bet you all thought 'Wrath" would be Jade's chapter, huh? Surprise! It's the return of Outofcontrol!Beck for fans of "Never Leave Me". To fans, you're welcome. to those who have never read it, please go read it. Kindly leave a review brimming with your thoughts and feelings.**

**Special Thanks to KingxLeon21 for being so gracious as to point out EXACTLY what was wrong with Chapter Three. And to Pinky366 who pointed out that Chapter Two's Titles didn't match up. Stupid typos... And a SUPER THANKS to everyone who reviewed. **

**Five in one day=SAME DAY UPDATE! Woot?**

**Warnings: Language. Finally! I bet you guys were wondering what was up with that T rating, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Four  
****Wrath**

Everyone thinks Jade is the crazy one. The possessive one. The jealous one. The angry one. And they're right, she is. But he's not made of stone. He may keep it all bottled up inside, but he _feels_.

And when it all bubbles up to the surface, it's an explosion he can't even _hope _to control.

"What the fuck do you mean _it's over_?" He growls out, fingers digging into her wrists, because this is not happening. They're BeckandJade, and they are not breaking up because he made a friend at yoga.

They. Are. _Not_.

"I mean, that I don't want to go out with you while you screw around with Alyssa Vaughn." She snarls in his face.

"Bullshit." This is so messed up. So completely fucked. Just like them. "You know nothing is going on, so put on your big girl panties and _get over it_."

"Great way to win me back, _Beckett_." She sneers, jerking out of his hold. That's the last straw. Nobody but his parents call him Beckett because he _hates _it. And she _knows _that.

He losses it. His hand lashes out slams into the locker in front of him with enough force to dent the metal and send an electric arc of pain racing up his arm. The skin at his knuckles splits and begins to bleed. But he hardly feels it. Because right now he's too busy being filled with blind rage and she's _breaking up_ with him. Because two years later, she _still _doesn't trust him. Trust he had _earned _over and over again.

"Dammit, Jade!" He roars. "I fucking _love _you and if that's not enough then go! Just _go_! Walk away! Run _again_! See if I give a flying shit! Because I don't anymore! I _don't_!"

"Beck..." She looks scared of him, but he can't find it in him to care right now. She always does this. She's always running, and, damn it all, he's tired of chasing after her.

"What, Jade?" He shouts. "What? Are you going to bitch at me some more? Accuse me of cheating? Of being _anything _other than completely faithful? Of doing more than loving you with _every fiber _of my being? What, Jade! What!"

But she doesn't answer, just stares at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"We're over?" He says slamming his fist in the lockers again. "Fine." Another punch, the metal mangled and streaked crimson with his blood. "_Fine_."

He's storming away from her, a reversed deja vu from earlier that morning when she had left him. He's walking away from her. From Jade. From the love of his sixteen year old life. And he can't let himself feel anything but rage because he doesn't want to feel the hurt.


	5. Pride

**AN: I hope Andre doesn't come out too OOC here. I didn't want it to sound arrogant or conceited. More like accurate self-analysis and the knowledge that he's the best at something.**

**Warnings: None****, really. A mention of negligent parents but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Five  
****Pride**

Andre Harris doesn't have much. Oh, he's got money, he supposes. A nice house. A nice car. Decent friends who are only _mostly __crazy _as opposed to _completely __insane _like his grandma.

But all he really has is his music and his pride because no matter what happens, no matter what any tests ever say about him or his family or his brain, the music will _always _be a part of him. And if that's not something to be proud of, he doesn't know what is.

He can take a cacophony of jumbled notes and turn it into beauty. He can take the vague, misunderstood feelings of another's heart and create the perfect symphony of emotion that had been hiding there all along. He can tell you what music _should _sound like. Make any instrument sound the way it was always _supposed _to.

And he's proud of that. Even if no one else is. Not his parents busy avoiding the responsiblity of both a mentally disturbed old lady and a supremely talented youth by throwing the two together. Not his grandma who's scared that his piano is a evil, soul sucking machine from hell. Not his friends who hear the music but don't _feel _it.

He knows he's the best damn student at Hollywood Arts even if Trina claims the title and most others give it to Tori or Beck or Jade. Because _none _of them can do what he can. None of them are even _half _as good. And it sounds mean to say, which is why he never would out loud, but he _believes _it. Not that they aren't talented, merely less so.

So he'll keep his pride. His pride and his music.

He doesn't have anything else.


	6. Sloth

**AN: In true Sloth-like style, this is the shortest chapter. Not intentional, but hey. Also, I hate this chapter, which is why I put it almost last. It's just like something's off like in Cat's. No, it doesn't fit with Robbie at all, and it feels forced and it's just all around terrible...But chapter Seven is AWESOME, so stick around, yeah?**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Six  
****Sloth**

Robbie could do more. He could be a better actor. He could be known for that instead of the ventriloquilism that comes so effortlessly to him. But he'd have to try. Apply himself. It would be an act of self-improvent as opposed to the act of desperate loneliness that had birthed Rex. And Robbie doesn't care enough to try.

He's only talented at something that hardly counts has a talent. He can talk without moving his lips. Big deal. His talent is that he can do something _without _having to do something. It's a oxymoron, to say the least. And since, technically, his talent is not to do anything at all, Robbie thinks it's okay that he doesn't want to do anything else. Ever.

He's perfectly content to lie in bed and throw his voice around the room. Even if there's no one to hear. Even if there's no one to care. He doesn't care either, remember?

He goes to Hollywood Arts because the classes are easier. They let him in because he could do nothing, spectacularly. The performance classes are graded on participation, so he doesn't have to do anything. The academic classes don't matter. At all. Hardly anyone fails. It is a _arts _school after all.

So he sit alone in slothenly comfort and pretends Rex is real and begging to go out and "score some babes." Rex isn't like Robbie. Rex is cool and proactive. Rex is everything Robbie used to wish he was.

But Rex is just a puppet in the end, no matter how many times he shouts that he isn't. And Robbie is just Robbie, no matter he used to wish for change.

He doesn't care anymore.

About anything.


	7. Lust

**AN: It's Jade's chapter, but Beck is in it. Because I wasn't about to write her as unfaithful. This the last chapter and having a neat little review would be nice. Please? **_**Please**_**?**

**Warnings: Lemon. Obviously. But not really. I didn't want to have to change the rating...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Victorious"**

**Chapter Seven  
****Lust**

This isn't about love. Which is _not _to say that she doesn't love him. She does. That just really isn't the point right now. Right now is about want and lust and _need_. Not love.

Jade ducks into a nearby classroom, feeling his eyes on her and impatient to feel his hands as well. Beck kicks the door shut behind him then reaches out and grabs her. He pulls her to him and crashes his lips down on hers before turning and slamming her into the door he's just closed. His aggression is rewarded when she gasps in surprise and his tongue slides in. He knows exactly what he's doing. They've done this often enough. She could tell you all the ways to make him moan. He could tell you all the ways to make her scream.

He makes a sound at the back his throat. Kinda like he's strangling on a moan and a sob that are both trying to come out at the same time. It's adorable and hot, and she wants to make him do it again.

His hands hold her wrists up beside her head, effectively pinning her to the door and preventing her from even trying to wrest back control. Not that she really wants to. It's so hot when he's dominant. But playing meek, little girl isn't on the table either. So, unable to move her hands to touch him, she presses her hips into his.

And _there's _that sound she was trying to get. He pulls away to glare at her but it's tempered with need so she can't take him seriously.

"Something wrong, baby?" She questions with a smirk.

"Yes." He growls out, smashing their lips together again. "You're wearing too many clothes. Strip."

"I will if you will." She grins, her hands already undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing delicious tan skin. His hands go to work too, all but ripping the black top from her. And this is hardly the place for any sort of real nudity, being at school and whatnot, but they're sixteen and horny and this is happening. Right the fuck now.

She finishes with the shirt, strong chest exposed to her hungry eyes, and moves to his jeans. Beck's peppering her neck and chest with kisses and it's so damn distracting that she's fumbling with his zipper. When she finally gets the damn thing down, he's groaning with need.

"Fuck..."

"That's the idea."

Then, they're much to busy to use their words. It's just hands and tongues and skin on skin and it feels so damn good, Jade can hardly breathe.

It's wrong and bad and they shouldn't. It's a sin and against the rules and a whole bunch of other shit she couldn't care less about because it's her and it's Beck, and this is the way things have always been and always will be. Because she loves him, and he loves her, and right now she wants him. He sends her tumbling over the edge, then follows her down.

"Jesus." He gasps out, panting heavy and harsh in her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck.

"Not quite." She smirks.

He pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants, eyes roaming over her chest for a second before darting to find her discarded shirt. He spots it, halfway across the room, on top of a desk. A smear of black in the otherwise colorful room.

He goes to get it and she misses the warmth of his closeness pressed against her. But he comes back quickly, he always comes back, and hands the garment to her with an easy grin. She reaches up and presses her lips to his again. Ready for round two, even if she knows there's no time.

"Christ," He groans out because, seriously, there _isn't _time. "What's gotten into you today?"

And she could be snide and say "well, _you_." Or she could be sweet and tell him she loves him, or she could play coy and just smile.

"Lust." She shrugs, sliding her shirt on and sauntering out of the room.


End file.
